Ten songs, ten moments in time
by Tigeroo
Summary: Ten short drabbles describing moments that might or might not have happened between Alex and Olivia. Fluff, drama, humor, a bit of everything. AO femslash


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, well except for all typos and mistakes.

-

**The 10 for 10 challenge: One iPod, 10 random songs, 10 drabbles, enjoy!**

This is a first for me, I've never written a SVU fanfic before, and I'm also a first timer when it comes to drabbles.

Even though the drabbles work without the songs, I'd highly recommend listening to the songs or reading the lyrics beforehand.

-

**Kokomo, Beach Boys**

It was their third try. The first time they didn't even make it to the airport before the call came. They had waited 6 months for a break in the case, and the pivotal hint came when Olivia was leaving. The second time was nothing special. They wanted to drive to New Hampshire and visit Alex' great-aunt who was hosting the annual Cabot family reunion. Again, it was Olivia who couldn't make it and Alex took their jam-packed minivan, gave her girlfriend a kiss and drove upstate. Olivia hated that week. Not because she didn't get to meet her girlfriends family -she wasn't to keen on that anyway-, but because she had to wear lots of skirts since they had forgotten to take her suitcase out of the car.

But now they finally did it. Olivia couldn't help the grin that spread over her face when the bikini clad blonde leaned down and offered her the ordered Mai Tai. One week in the Caribbean with the woman of her dreams, yep third time's definitely the charm.

–

**Against all odds, Phil Collins**

She was sitting in her kitchen nursing a beer and picking at her micro-wave dinner when she heard it playing on the radio. It had been 3 days, 22 hours and 4 minutes since the van had disappeared, taking Alex to a new life, somewhere in Arizona or Idaho or whereever the FBI deemed necessary. She listened to the song and cried. Because there was nothing left to add.

–

**When he leaves you, Shania Twain**

Alex looked at the red-head who was sitting on her hotel bed. She had nothing against the younger lawyer, in fact she thought that the woman had come a long way. And she could definitely see what Olivia saw in her replacement. But there was one thing in her mind that kept her going and made every deprivation and every horrible minute as a small town insurance lawyer sharing a bed with a claims adjuster somewhat bearable: She would come back. Maybe not now, not after this trial, maybe not this year, or even next year. But one day she would come back and reclaim her life as Alex Cabot. And then Casey Novak would lose. Because without any doubt, Olivia would always be hers.

–

**Endless love, Diana Ross and Lionel Ritchie**

They nearly fought over it. At the end it was Elliot who had talked Olivia into giving in. Alex smiled at the memory. She still owed him a bottle of scotch for that. She looked at him, dancing slowly with his wife, winking at her. She tightened her arms around her own wife who looked up at her.

"You know, this is not bad", the chocolate eyed beauty in a cream coloured suit told her. "I still would have preferred 'Can't Help Falling In Love', but you were right, 'Endless love' is an appropriate choice for a wedding dance."

Alex smiled a radiant smile. "Get used to it, honey, now that we're married I'm always right."

"Yes dear."

–

**At the zoo, Simon and Garfunkel**

"Mommy, mommy, can I have ice cream?"

Alex Cabot looked at the brunette girl tugging at her hand.

"No, mooom, I want to go see the tigers, they are so cool, and there's gonna be a feeding at three", the blond boy complained.

"Oh no, they are scary, I want ice cream."

Alex threw her wife a helpless look.

"Ok, kids, here's what we're going to do: Jason and I are gonna watch the tigers. Celia, you and your mom are gonna pick up some ice cream and join us there afterwards." Olivia threw an arm around her son's shoulders, blowing her wife a kiss while tugging the youth towards the cages.

"Strawberry please, hon."

–

**Man, I feel like a woman, Shania Twain**

The three blondes (well two blondes, one former redhead) laughed and finished yet another pitcher of margaritas.

"I'm gonna get another one", Serena said and left towards the bar.

Casey grinned at her girlfriend. "Bring peanuts!"

Serena nodded.

"We really need to do this more often", Alex said, nudging her friend, "girls' night is always so much fun."

"Yep", Casey agreed. "Now if you'd only bring your own date."

"Caaase..."

"Yeah I know, you don't need anyone, you're a self-sufficient woman."

"Exactly."

"Besides, you're hung up on our detective."

"I'm not..."

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Well then you won't mind if she's just entered with Abbie Carmichael?"

"What???" Alex turned towards the door.

True enough, there was Olivia, looking as dashing as ever in her leather jacket, on her arm the gorgeous and slightly tipsy looking Texan, nuzzling the detective's neck.

"Oh, I'm going to kill her."

–

**Back for good, Take That**

"I know it's my fault. I pushed to hard. Of course you have your political aspirations, and no, I don't expect you to give all of them up just for me. I know you love me, I don't need you to shout it from the rooftops and let the world know that we are.. were in a relationship. The cap knows, the boys know, Casey and Serena know. It doesn't matter. Nor does it matter that you don't want to move in together. We nearly lived together anyway, me spending three days a week at your place, you spending three at mine. We don't need a name for this. We are what we are, we are us, we love each other that's all that matters. That, and that you pick up the phone and let me apologise."

–

**Lyin' Eyes, The Eagles**

Everyone thought they hadn't seen each other since Alex' return from witness protection. Everyone was wrong. They saw each other at least twice a month. Always at Olivia's apartment. Always at night. In the darkness. A dirty little secret, that's what it was. Olivia didn't deserve to be anyone's secret, but she didn't mind. She wouldn't want to miss these little encounters even if her heart broke every time Alex slipped out of the door. There was one thing she wanted more than anything else in the world, she wanted Alex to stay. Just once, just one night. But they both knew it wouldn't happen. Alex had her aspirations, her career, her husband. Olivia had her friends, was married to her job, and a bottle of whiskey. They could never be together. But they couldn't be without another either.

–

**Can't take my eyes off you, Engelbert Humperdinck**

It was the New Year's Eve party of the police department. Olivia was sitting at a table, drinking a glass of red wine, listening to Munch and Fin bickering over some of John's wilder conspiracy theories. She was bored, her feet were hurting, and she was trying to ignore Langan, who seemed to annoy her since Casey had miraculously disappeared and left her boring date at the table, when something caught the detective's eye. Gliding down the stairs in a black dress that was clinging to all the right places was a blonde angel. The woman let her gaze drift over the crowd, finally fixing her eyes on the SVU table, and winked at the gawking brunette. Without taking her eyes off her girlfriend's body Olivia admonished Langan.

"Close your mouth, Trevor, she's mine."

–

**We are the champions, Queen**

This was it. The day had come. When he was standing at her door she was scared. Thought she had to relocate again, that her life was in immediate danger. But then he grinned. It was the first time she had seen the stoic agent genuinely happy. He embraced her. "He's dead" was all that he said, and she knew. It was over. Velez was gone and she could return. There was no question in her mind, no thought of keeping her new life. It wasn't her life, her life was in New York. She wasn't Emily and she wasn't Carol, she was Alexandra Cabot, and now she would finally be herself again.

When she finally saw the skyline of the city she had left so many months ago, she cried. But even though the tears kept running when she stood in front of the woman she had missed more than the city, more than her job, more than her name, sadness was the furthest thing on her mind. She was home. They had done it.


End file.
